Inseparable
by raindropdays
Summary: Your daily dose of fianceshipping. Ten drabbles inspired by ten songs, chronicling Judai and Asuka's relationship through the good and bad. Rated M for mature themes.


**A/N: Been in a rut lately in terms of writing, so I decided to do another 10 Fic Challenge with Nayuki. Rules were the same as usual: put itunes on shuffle, write a drabble based on the song while the song is playing, repeat. Minimal editing afterwards. I decided not to title them due to time constraints (and honestly, lack of inspiration XD). Please enjoy, as I had a lot of fun with these and Nayuki. :D **

**Also, please note that this collection is rated M for mature themes and that I do not support or condone some of ideals expressed below. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>Though time may change us and we may no longer look the same.<em>

_And though, we may seem different, reborn in different worlds where hardships try to break us apart. _

_Remember the promise I made you._

_We will find each other again. _

_Because we're meant to be. _

* * *

><p>Inseparable<p>

JUDAI X ASUKA

* * *

><p><em>IT ENDS TONIGHT (All-American Rejects)<em>

The moon hung heavy in the sky, clouds draped over the pale figure of light, threatening to break and let desperate rain fall.

Through the cracked blinds, only a single beam of dim light shone, illuminating the scattered clothing and various items that littered the floor. Thrown in the heat of the moment, discarded among wishes and beliefs in "true love".

Sitting on the bed, wearing a messy, mixed array of clothing was a young woman, who under any other circumstances would have been beautiful. But her eyes held a certain sadness. Sadness that would never truly fade.

Judai turned away from Asuka, hoping that turning away would prolong the inevitable for just a little longer. Hoping that this night would last just a little longer. Wishing that if he closed his eyes, he could just forget. Forget the screams and the shots. The horrid things they'd said, the feeble punches they'd thrown. Fist against bare flesh, beating in love and hatred all at once.

But it was too late. It was all too late.

"I love you," she had whispered those very words so many hours earlier. And he had echoed them back in her ears, clutching her tight against his bare chest, their frames melding into one.

Though they both knew what was coming, they couldn't stop it. They could only live it.

As the sun began to rise over the small town, Judai turned back to face Asuka once more, knowing that his time was up. It was time to go.

"I love you," he wanted to whisper, and she wanted to rise to her feet, rush towards him with her arms spread, grab onto him and never let go.

But the night had ended, and he was gone with the last traces of darkness that had found a new home within her heart.

* * *

><p><em>PLEASE DON'T GO (Mike Posner)<em>

"Let's run away," he whispered into her hair, the aroma of white tea and lavender mixing heavily and toying with his senses. He always found himself perplexed and caught in her hypnotizing traps whenever she was this close. His arms tightened around her, "Just you and me."

Anxiously, she shifted away from him on the small wooden bench that they had chosen this fine Sunday morning. She wanted to tell him she couldn't. She wanted to remind him of everything. But of course, that was Judai. _This_ was Judai. How could she argue with him when they both knew it would be futile?

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity," she whispered, though her voice was firm.

Judai furrowed his brow. "We'll travel to the USA together," he replied, firmly. When Judai was set on something, there was nothing that could stop him. Asuka appreciated that that was one thing the incident with Haou hadn't changed about him. He had changed so much, and yet, this was one trait that made Asuka believe that this man before her was still Judai. _Her _Judai. Under any other circumstances, she would have smiled at his slightly naïve beliefs in her and in him. But here... Oh, how her heart ached. How she wished his words could be true. How she wished...

"Judai..." she began slowly.

"Don't run away," he breathed, his voice catching in his throat, "Don't run away from me." He sounded on the verge of tears, which brought the sting saltiness to Asuka's eyes, as well. Biting her lip in a futile attempt to keep her voice steady, she turned to face him, her amber eyes shining with resolve.

"I'm not running, Judai."

"But, I'm still chasing."

* * *

><p><em>NOTHING (The Script)<em>

Judai slammed the empty glass down on the bar, without even looking up. He didn't need to hear anymore. Was that a lie?

"Stop this!" an indigent voice that could only belong to Manjoume echoed loudly throughout the bar.

"Aniki..." another voice pleaded to his right.

"I'm stepping out," Judai answered, staggering off the bar stool and stumbling out of the half-empty bar.

"Is it okay to leave him alone?" asked Kenzan quietly staring after his aniki's fading shadow.

"Leave him," Manjoume replied, though the sourness of his voice was softened slightly.

Desperately, Judai exited the bar and leaned against the cool bricks, watching the rain fall with blank eyes.

"If only she knew," he whispered through gritted teeth, suddenly becoming angry at the whole situation. Angrily, he ripped through his pocket, reaching for the small ring that had meant so much so little ago. The light of the streetlamps reflected in the small white stone in the center as he gazed down at it. As if suddenly struck with an idea, he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone quickly.

With practiced ease, he dialed her number, holding the receiver to his ear and his breath in his throat.

So what if he'd done it a hundred times in the past week?

So what if she'd stopped answering?

"She'll understand," he thought anxiously, now gripping the small ring in his left hand so hard that the diamond cut into his soft flesh, "She'll understand."

The phone rang several times.

No answer.

"She'll understand," Judai grunted through gritted teeth," She has to understand."

He turned angrily from the rain, frantically searching his peripherals, looking for her.

"She has to understand how much I'm hurting!" he shouted, "She has to listen this time!"

"Aniki..." Sho whispered, suddenly appearing by his side in the cold rain.

Blood mixed with the rain as Judai's screams continued.

But it changed nothing.

Asuka was gone.

And all he had left...

He slammed the phone shut, smashing it on the concrete sidewalk in frustration.

She'd taken everything.

She'd left him with nothing.

* * *

><p><em>CALIFORNIA GURLS (Katy Perry)<em>

Asuka brushed back her blonde hair as it whipped around wildly in the wind, threatening to obstruct her vision.

"Slow down, Junko!" Momoe shouted playfully, as the three girls sailed along on the California highway, going at least twice the speed limit.

"Please," Junko giggled, as the car neared its destination: a small parking lot overlooking the beach a few miles away. She turned to Asuka who was sitting in the backseat with her hand running through her hair as the other hand toyed with the hem of her belly shirt. "You're not having fun, Asuka?" she teased.

"Watch it, Junko!" Momoe screeched as the car almost veered off the road.

"I got this, I got this," replied Junko, as the she pulled into the parking spot, barely slowing down, "Give me a break." She rolled her eyes.

Smoothly, the three girls exited the car, slamming the doors to Junko's Porche with practiced ease. It was just another day at the beach, a day Asuka should have been excited about. And yet, something was off.

"Maybe Manjoume will be here again!" Junko squealed happily as the three girls made their way onto the hot, white sand and towards the water, "Wouldn't that be great, Asuka?"

Asuka was about to brush off their childish giggles and teasing when she saw him.

Beautiful and striking, standing a few feet away. Well toned, with a serious look that drew her in. Alluring and dangerous, all in one. Ungracefully, she did a double take, for perhaps the first time in her life. Thankfully though, it was missed by Junko and Momoe who continued to prattle on about Manjoume's wealth, good looking features and general superiority to the rest of mankind.

Really, he had a pair of fangirls here and he never knew it.

Asuka's eyes drifted back towards the man standing by the ocean, as unladylike thoughts concerning his loosely fitting clothing ran through her mind

Then, as if decided by fate or, perhaps, a stroke of bad luck, the wind seemed to push his eyes towards her. Their eyes met for one fleeting second, before she looked away, face bright red and eyes blurring with embarrassment.

This time, she was not unnoticed by her two friends.

"Ooh, Asuka's got a crush!" they quickly goaded, giggling madly.

"Don't be silly," Asuka replied, quickly regaining her composure and waving her two friends off.

After what they'd done last night, the term 'crush' was an understatement for Asuka Tenjoin and Judai Yuki.

* * *

><p><em>STARSTRUKK (3OH!3 feat. Katy Perry)<em>

The sound of high heels reverberating off of tile walls in a rhythmic pattern; almost hypnotizing.

Even the well-respected and highly level-headed Manjoume Jun was having a hard time focusing as _she_ walked past.

The color of red wine painted on lips that were shaped endlessly in a smirk.

Marufuji Sho tried to turn away, attempting to hold onto some shred of his self-respect.

A low-cut shirt that seemed to entice any man who lay eyes on her, and yet, reject them at the same time.

Johan Anderson crossed his arms over his chest, believing himself to be impervious to her siren's effect. Of course, his body disagreed.

Eighteen-year-old Asuka finished crossing the abnormally long expanse between the school entrance and her target with ease, all men's eyes on her. As usual and as she liked it. Smoothly, she ran her hand across his cheek, her eyes fixated on his face with a cat-like aura radiating from her very presence.

It took all of Judai's self-control to continue looking her in the eye, as her other hand snaked around him and ran down his arm.

"Want to tell me what we have?" she whispered seductively, her hands now toying with the front of his shirt.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I said it," he muttered, still holding her gaze though anyone looking in on the situation could see he was losing their silent battle.

A devious smile crossed her features as she leaned in, pressing her body against his. Judai shut his eyes tight and restrained his arms from circling and embracing her.

"My fingerprints," she breathed into his ear before stepping back and continuing past him as though he didn't even exist.

"So much for innocence."

* * *

><p><em>DON'T KNOW WHY (Norah Jones)<em>

Asuka grabbed at the white sheets, unsure of what to do next.

Across from the bed was a large mirror surrounded by about a hundred white roses. It was so kind of her brother to send so many and the night before, she had found them beautiful, gentle reassurances of her future. The future she had chosen with _him_, and yet.

Her hand drifted over her scattered deck next to her, teardrops threatening to spill over and flood the large feather bed in an endless ocean that would surely drown her.

"Being a bride..." The words seemed so foreign to her now.

Maybe years from now, she could see herself on a dark road, driving alone with only the radio's mournful tunes as her company. Her last remembrances of him dusted away long ago along with an old life that she had left on that beach where they'd first met. Her left hand, unusually light, as it sported no rings, no stones and no promises to a man she once thought she loved.

And if he managed to track her down, if he managed to find her again, she could tell him she didn't know why.

She just didn't know why she didn't come. Why she didn't appear at the altar where he stood decked in a tuxedo and ready to be hers and hers alone. Forever.

A gentle tap at the door brought her back to reality, her mind spinning from the possibilities of a future she knew was possible.

"Asuka," someone called gently, "It's almost time to put on your wedding dress."

Asuka's eyes drifted slowly towards the door, pausing as they caught sight of her half-packed suitcase near the TV.

_Driving down the dark road, she fiddled with the radio looking for a station that played some of her favorite music. She had a long drive before she reached New York City and found silence to be a bit too boring for the long stretch of road ahead. _

_As a romantic tune picked up on the radio, she could swear she felt his hand on her arm just as he had always done when she drove and he rode along shotgun. _

"_You're always on my mind," she whispered to the empty car, pressing harder on the accelerator without realizing it, "You'll always be on my mind. Forever." _

_A sharp turn. _

Just get up and go to the door.

_What was she thinking of, if not the road?_

Just tell them you'll be there in a minute.

_She must have seen the cliff approaching. Her headlights were working._

Just get up, damn it. Just get up.

_But, it's too late_.

But, it's too late.

And he's always on her mind.

* * *

><p><em>LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE (Eminem feat. Rihanna)<em>

Bruises.

He wasn't like this before, was he?

Asuka's head spun as she clutched the drapes in their bedroom, kneeling in the corner, her eyes forced shut.

Just burn this house down.

Just erase all of this, now.

Judai sat a few feet away, on the bed, hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Hands stained red.

He wasn't like this before, was he?

But that was love, wasn't it?

Ripping at each other. Burning matches into each other's skin, leaving marks, black and blue that were illuminated only in the dead of night their hands trailed over each other's bodies.

Whispering "next time" and apologizes that meant nothing.

"I love you."

The words echoed, uttered hours ago by the two of them who had been intoxicated by love and the thought of "forever promises". They continued to bounce, knocking into Asuka, jarring her heart and making her sick to her stomach. Persistently, they reverberated and struck Judai in the head, his hand closing on the satin sheets, twisting around in flames.

Did love always hurt so much?

Did it have to hurt like this every time?

The two refused to glance at each other as a hard banging started up at the door.

Who had called for help this time?

Who had chosen the lesser of two evils?

Who wanted to rip them apart?

Startled, the two found each other in the large room, clutching each other, holding some shred of belief between them. Belief that they could emerge from this burning fortress together.

Belief that tomorrow, they could do it all over again and say, "it's okay".

Belief that for once, that would _make_ it okay.

Belief that this wasn't the end.

"_I love you, Judai." _

"_I love you too, Asuka." _

"_Forever?"_

"_Forever." _

Bruises and flames.

* * *

><p><em>CHECK YES, JULIET (We the Kings)<em>

It was one of those nights.

Asuka stood with her elbows on the stone balcony, the cool breeze ruffling her expensive party dress. She just had to get away from the boring conversation, false compliments and noisy party downstairs.

So, it was just one of those nights.

Sighing, she let her eyes roam the well-trimmed fields that her balcony overlooked. If only something exciting would happen. Just once.

As if right on cue, a sudden clatter took her by surprise. Quickly, she spun around to see what had caused the sharp noise, her eyes coming to rest on a small rock not too far away from her glass windows. Putting two and two together, she decided that the loud noise had obviously been the rock banging against the windowpanes.

Quickly, she turned back to the fields, searching for who or what had thrown the rock. As her eyes searched the dark grounds in vain, her heart cracked a little, deciding that it had been false hope all along. Of course, her desperate mind would have come up with such a situation in which someone had come to liven up her life, or perhaps, even save her from her drab existence.

Feeling defeated, she turned slowly back towards the double doors that led into her room, deciding that if she were absent from the revelry below any longer, her mother would be up to scold her.

"Miss me, Princess?" the words were light but sharp as they cut through the night wind. With her heart pounding in her chest, she spun quickly and rushed forwards towards the edge of the balcony, nearly tripping over her long train as she did. But, she had to see. She had to get there as fast as she could to make sure it was him and not just another cruel joke the wind was playing on her.

Gasping, she almost threw herself over the stone fixture, her eyes searching frantically for the only man she knew she'd ever love.

And there he was. Just as he had promised.

"I told you I'd be here waiting," he smirked, a bouquet of white lilies in his right hand, "Ready, Princess?"

Joyous tears welled up at the corner of her eyes as she struggled through fits of hysterical happiness to give him her answer.

"Just don't look back, right?" she managed to cough out, the whole scenario far too good to be true for her.

"Just don't look back," he repeated, trying not to show his anxious excitement, though every moment apart from her was making it harder.

And she didn't.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO DECEMBER (Taylor Swift)<em>

It was abnormally quiet in the small café. And more cramped, even though the spacious booth they always sat at was just the same size it had always been.

"How's work?" she forced herself to ask, his eyes still avoiding her, fixated on the cups of coffee he had ordered for the both of them.

Old habits die hard.

"Good," he answered plainly.

Had talk between them always been this hard?

Quickly, Asuka turned towards the window, running her hand through her hair—an old nervous habit. As if looking for something to comment on beyond the glass windowpanes, she found herself searching the streets. But all she saw was a light snow beginning to fall.

Suddenly, all at once, memories hit her hard, threatening to shatter her heart that had never quite been put back together. Trying to slow her accelerated breathing, she took slow deep breaths, hoping Judai wouldn't notice.

But, he was good at that.

"It's snowing," he said lightly, looking up. She turned to face him and there.

Her heart shattered as she saw his eyes properly for the first time all night.

Not empty like they'd been as he stared at the coffee between them.

Laced with sadness, his face contorted in a gentle smile that he had practiced for years to hide the hurt and scars she'd left.

She found her breath caught in her throat, but she forced herself to answer. For him.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Kinda makes you think, doesn't it?" he asked, his eyes now fixated on the falling flakes. His eyes drifted to Asuka as her frame began to shake involuntarily.

"_It's over."_

He didn't bother asking her if she was okay, instead letting his eyes drop to the check that had appeared on their table with the coming of the snow.

This had been her choice.

Attempting to get a grip on herself, Asuka sucked in a breath of air and willed herself to calm down.

"If I could," she said, swallowing her pride, her eyes falling to the table between them, "I'd go back and change my own mind."

"I know you would, Asuka," he answered kindly.

Caught off-guard, she looked up, ready to meet forgiving eyes. Ready for another chance.

And his eyes were forgiving, and yet, still laced with the same sadness.

"I know," he said again, firmly, his hands now fiddling with the check, "If only we could go back to then."

Asuka dropped her eyes, ashamed.

Second chances.

She'd known it even before she'd opened her mouth.

The way she'd hurt him... it didn't merit one.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, trying desperately and yet, failing, to hold back tears.

"I know."

Same kind gesture of paying. Same kind smile.

But this time, he exited the café without her, with an incurable melancholy replacing her as his faithful company.

And again, she was alone, save her regret and broken memories.

"_We'll always be together."_

* * *

><p><em>JUST THE WAY YOU ARE (Bruno Mars)<em>

Nervously, he fiddled with the ring as Johan patted him on the back, trying to reassure him.

"Don't worry!" he said cheerily, though that was a very silly statement.

How could he _not_ worry?

The world's most beautiful, most perfect, most _everything_ girl would be there any second. And he had one shot, just one chance to make her his forever.

He took a gulp of air as her memory danced through his mind.

Beautiful eyes that shone like stars. A melodious laugh that was more beautiful than any memory. Just the memory of her near angelic face burned clearly into his memory. He shuddered as he considered the notion of her mouth forming a simple one-syllable word that would mean the end of all his hopes and dreams.

"She's gonna say yes," Johan continued, encouragingly.

"Yeah, what if she—" Judai blurted out quickly, now slightly annoyed as the prospects of rejection danced in his head. Johan jabbed Judai in the ribs hard, forcing Judai to stop in mid sentence.

"She's here," he alerted his friend, pushing the words out through teeth that were now clenched in a tight smile. "Asuka!" he greeted enthusiastically. "I'll leave you two alone now," he quickly said to Judai, before turning and disappearing from site.

"Hi Judai," Asuka said, coming to stand next to him.

Judai cleared his throat, nervously. "Asuka," he said clearly, "You're—I—"

Everything was going wrong.

"What is it, Judai?" she asked, smiling.

"You're beautiful and I love you," Judai exclaimed quickly, catching Asuka by surprise and no doubt, slightly confusing her. Judai caught site of Johan a few yards away making gestures similar to that of a bird attempt to fly without wings. Being friends with Johan for some time, he saw this as encouragement from his best friend. "And I'll always love you, just the way you are," Judai added, this time more slowly.

"Judai—" Asuka begin, ready to argue with him as usual, but he stopped her.

"So, please be mine," he held out the ring, managing to gracefully pull it out of his pocket.

"I'll always love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you can! :D**

**Have a great day~!**


End file.
